Une étonnante rencontre
by Voracity666
Summary: On connait tous Law, le capitaine des Hearts. Mais, qu'en est-il du petit Law ? L'enfant ? L'adolescent ? Et comment a-t-il pu rencontrer son fidèle Bepo ? Eh bien, c'est ainsi que je l'imagine...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je vous présente ce qui va être le recueil de 17 extraits de la vie de Law Trafalgar.**

**Disclaimer : l'univers est à Eiichiro Oda, mais la petite famille de Law sort de mon imagination !**

**_Remarque_ : Je ne suis qu'au tome 61 de One Piece, donc il se peut que mes histoires ne collent pas à celle du vrai personnage, mes excuses.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

Law Trafalgar était un petit garçon semblable à n'importe quel autre petit garçon.

Souriant et serviable, il aimait jouer dans la forêt non loin de son village de North Blue, avec ses amis. Ils étaient des pirates, des espions, des chasseurs, des voleurs, tour à tour.

Le petit Trafalgar était quelqu'un de très joyeux, une petite boule d'énergie, rarement malade, et toujours motivé.

Son père était médecin, sa mère couturière.

Comme tout petit garçon, il rêvait d'être comme son père qui lui apprit quelques bases. Il ne rechignait pas à aider sa mère pour de menus travaux, malgré le fait que les autres garçons se moquaient car il faisait des trucs de fille.

Bref, Law Trafalgar était un petit garçon très heureux.

Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait dans le petit bois, en quête d'un coin tranquille à découvrir, il fit une étrange rencontre. Là, dans les buissons, un petit animal couinait.

Un peu effrayé, il décida de faire demi-tour, et rapidement. Mais l'animal avait dû l'entendre, car il tourna son museau dans la direction du petit humain. Celui-ci hésita sur la décision à prendre, maintenant qu'il avait croisé les billes noires.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'en profite pour vous publier le chapitre 2, dans la foulée !  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Maman ! Maman ! Hurlait Law.

Il courait comme un dératé, hurlant à s'en déchirer la voix, les bras chargés d'un lourd paquet.

Effrayée et inquiète, Mme Trafalgar sortit de son échoppe pour accueillir son fils.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les bois ! Gazouilla celui-ci en lui tendant ledit paquet.

Il affichait un air innocent. En se concentrant, il était presque possible d'apercevoir l'auréole qui survolait son drôle de chapeau.

-Non mais j'y crois pas, grogna Heart. Espèce de sale petit bonhomme.

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme attrapa le "paquet", notant au passage que c'était la veste de Law qui servait d'emballage. C'était une veste en jean que le garçonnet avait l'habitude de porter, même à la maison, et dont il n'était pas très préteur. Le geste intrigua fortement sa mère.

-Ooooh ! Qu'il est mignon ! Fondit-elle.

Entre ses bras, un ourson au pelage immaculé se trouvait. Deux billes noires, un petit museau... Une vraie peluche vivante ! Elle le serra contre elle tout en gagatisant... avant de se rendre compte que la bestiole venait de refermer ses mâchoires sur sa main...

* * *

**Voracity666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci pour les alertes, favoris et reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ;)  
**

**Et donc, la suite, pour vous remercier !  
**

**(la longueur des chapitres est variable, mais elle restera tout de même petiote... Dans ces cas-là, je posterai plutôt deux chapitres au lieu d'un.)  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Papa ! S'exclama Law pour l'accueillir, sautant dans ses bras.

-Haha, petit brigand ! Rit le médecin en lui ébouriffant ses mèches brunes. Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai soigné maman...! Répondit-il tout ravi.

-Oh ? Et que lui est-il donc arrivé ?

Malgré son ton léger, il était un peu inquiet pour son épouse. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

L'objet de ses pensées surgit à ce moment-là, une main bandée et un biberon dans l'autre. Elle portait un large sourire béat ce qui accrut l'inquiétude de son mari, tout en le rassurant sur son état.

-Lawrence ! S'exclama-t-elle à son tour.

Elle se serra contre lui et l'embrassa rapidement, faisant grogner de dépit sa moitié.

-Mais que se passe-t-il donc dans cette maison ? Gémit ce dernier.

-Viens je vais t'expliquer, ria-t-elle.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Ps : vous pouvez voter pour votre fic préférée via mon profil, si ça vous intéresse !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, c'est _hypra-minus_  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

Un petit ourson des neiges. Il le regarda. Lui aussi. Ils se regardèrent.

La mère et le fils se retinrent de rire face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Le docteur Lawrence Trafalgar, homme fier et élégant, était complètement sous le charme de la boule de poil.

N'en pouvant plus, la jeune mère et son enfant explosèrent et durent se tenir le ventre tellement ils avaient mal.

-Oui, bah ça va, grogna l'homme de médecine. Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

* * *

**Voracity666**


	5. Chapter 5

**La suite !  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)_  
_**

**Et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir !  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Alors ? Murmura le père.

-Viens voir ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Il dort déjà et ils sont trop mignons ensemble !

Souriant à sa femme, Lawrence alla voir son fils.

Ce dernier dormait, étalé de tous ses membres sur son lit, la couette à moitié par terre. La bouche ouverte en grand sur un ronflement silencieux, il était en position étoile de mer, une jambe sous la couverture. Et un petit ours au pelage nuageux serré contre lui de ce qui semblait être sa propre initiative, le museau sur le torse du garçonnet.

Le docteur Lawrence sourit en les voyant ainsi. Se penchant sur l'endormi, il l'embrassa sur le front, reboutonna sa veste de pyjama où de petits poissons colorés nageaient, puis le borda tendrement. Law se tourna, enserrant le corps poilu de son nouvel ami dans ses petits bras.

-Tu as raison, ils sont adorables, chuchota-t-il en se glissant sous la couverture de leur lit.

-N'est-ce pas ? Pouffa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

_Ah bah quand même_, pensa le docteur en entourant sa femme de son bras._ J'ai failli attendre, moi !_

* * *

**Voracity666**


	6. Chapter 6

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Regarde maman ! Il marche ! Youhou !

Alors que Law improvisait une danse de la joie autour de sa génitrice, l'ourson tenta de les rejoindre sur ses deux pattes. Law le rattrapa avant que son museau ne rencontre le sol, à cause de son équilibre précaire. Il le serra contre lui en le félicitant gaiement, sous les regards attendris des clientes.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci d'apprécier ce recueil et d'avoir laissé trace de passage, c'est très agréable !  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Law ? S'intéressa Heart.

En effet, durant toute l'après-midi, son fils faisait des sons bizarres. Elle retrouva assis face à son compagnon.

-J'essaye de le faire parler, m'man !

Il se mordit vivement la lèvre.

-Zut ! Il fallait pas que je te le dise, c'était une surprise.

Amusée, elle rit derrière sa main.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien entendu, fit-elle d'un ton léger avant de retourner auprès de sa machine à coudre.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Ps : découverte du jour ! Review signifie "critique" ! (je m'ennuie en cours, moi...)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Pardon ?

-Mais oui, je te jure ! Notre fils, Law, a réussit à faire parler notre petit ours !

-Faudrait vraiment lui trouver un nom, grommela Lawrence en se calant contre son oreiller.

-Râleur, gloussa Heart en s'installant sur son torse.

-Il s'appelle Bepo ! Hurla soudainement Law ouvrant leur porte à la volée.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le petit brun était déjà parti rejoindre son lit. Les deux parents s'entre-gardèrent, surpris, avant que le père ne soupire et que la mère ne glousse.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un fils dévoué à sa mère, si c'est pas bô, ça ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Bepo, tu peux m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ? Tu peux me ramasser ça ?

Heart Trafalgar montrait du doigt la corbeille de tissu à ses pieds. Docile, l'ourson lui tendit l'objet demandé.

-Maman ! Cria Law en entrant sans crier gare. Papa a dit que tu dois pas bouger !

-Mais ! Gémit platement l'adulte. Je m'ennuie, moi !

Le petit garçon de dix ans croisa les bras après avoir ancré fortement ses pieds au sol. Il regardait sa mère droit dans les yeux, avec autorité. Son papa avait été formel : pas de mouvements inutiles ! Alors le petit garçon avait pris l'ordre à la lettre.

Law prit d'autorité la corbeille des mains de sa mère et lui prit la main gauche, alors que Bepo faisait la même chose, du côté droit.

Bepo avait été plus ou moins accepté par le village, mais totalement adopté par la famille Trafalgar qui la considérait comme un membre complet de la famille. D'ailleurs, cette famille allait s'agrandir dans quelques mois.

-Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda timidement l'animal des Pôles.

-Une fille, gloussa Heart de sa voix cristalline.

Law roula les yeux suite à la réponse de sa mère.

-Pourquoi une fille ? Ça sert à rien les filles, grogna-t-il.

-Avec un peu de chance, elle fera un très bon petit garçon, pendant que tu m'aideras à coudre.

Law piqua un fard énorme et marmonna des sons incohérents alors que sa mère se calait dans le sofa. Elle était déjà à son septième mois. Que le temps passait vite ! Heureusement que Law et Bepo étaient auprès d'elle. Lors de sa première grossesse, Lawrence ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, comme un petit chien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup d'aiguille à tricoter dans le nez, ce qui l'avait calmé un temps soit peu.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Ps : Un conseil, gardez en tête ce chapitre, pour n'en rire que plus lors d'un des suivants !  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-C'est une fille ! S'exclama l'une des assistantes médicales en sortant de la chambre, un paquet dans les mains.

Law sauta sur ses pieds et se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui se pencha pour qu'il puisse apercevoir sa petite sœur. Il l'observa sans un mot, l'air sérieux, avant de tendre les bras, en invitant ainsi la grande blonde à y placer la nouvelle-née. Ce qu'elle fit après un instant d'hésitation et beaucoup d'appréhension.

Mais les bras de Law étaient très bien placés, et sa prise était aussi forte que celle qu'un petit garçon de dix presque onze pouvait avoir.

-Bienvenue à la vie, Kokoro, déclara-t-il d'une voix sérieuse avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Bepo le rejoignit à ce moment-là, lui offrant un sourire d'ours polaire.

L'infirmière, un peu troublée, reprit la fillette et alla la donner à la sage-femme.

De l'autre côté de la porte fermée, Law esquissa un petit sourire fatigué, de gros cernes sous les yeux.

-Elle est mignonne, murmura Bepo à ses côtés.

-Oui, renchérit son ami.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur une chaise et s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Ps : "Kokoro" signifie cœur, esprit.  
**

**Allusion évidente au nom de la mère ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quelques années plus tard ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Pars pas, grand frère ! Sanglotait un petit enfant accroché à la jambe d'un grand brun.

-Kokoro, soupira ce dernier. Tu es une grande fille, lâche ma jambe s'il-te-plaît.

Ladite grande fille sanglota un peu plus fort sous le regard impuissant de son aîné.

Un peu plus loin, la même scène se reproduisait, bien qu'un peu différente.

-Ouin ! Mon fils est déjà si grand, reniflait la jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés.

-Heart, gémit l'homme dont elle utilisait l'épaule, ce n'est qu'une petite semaine !

Dans son coin, Bepo observait la petite famille en souriant intérieurement, car il était triste lui aussi.

Law avait quinze ans, maintenant. Petit génie scolaire, il entrait à l'université de médecine alors que ses camarades du même âge faisaient leur rentrée en première.

Cette université se trouvait dans la capitale, à une demi-journée de là. Law était ainsi obligé d'y rester la semaine, en pension. Et c'était aujourd'hui le premier jour, celui où il allait devoir se séparer de sa petite famille pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Allez ! En route mon garçon, on n'y sera jamais, sinon !

Trafalgar senior monta dans la petite carriole qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il faisait ses tournées de médecin. Avec difficultés, son fils fit lâcher prise à Kokoro qu'il fourra dans les bras de sa mère éplorée à qui il embrassa le front gauchement. Il se tourna alors vers Bepo, son frère de cœur, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Prends soin d'elles, je te les confie.

Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent suffit parachever cette promesse.

Ils se serrèrent en un câlin qui fit craquer douloureusement le dos de Law qui grimaça.

-On se revoit vendredi ! Promit-il.

-Mon bébé ! Geint la mère.

La carriole s'éloigna alors que les deux hommes soupirèrent d'aise.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	12. Chapter 12

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Law ! S'exclama Heart en voyant revenir son fils.

Cette jeune femme accroché au bras de ce dernier lui était étrangère, par contre...

-Maman, je te présente Hotaru, elle est en première année.

-Enchantée madame, salua poliment la nommée. Law m'a souvent parlé de vous.

-Hotaru est ma petite-amie, chuchota le jeune homme à la femme un peu dépassée.

-Mon petit garçon est devenu un homme ! Éclata-t-elle en sanglot.

-Maman ! Grogna-t-il, un peu embarrassé. Arrête ! On nous regarde.

Ils finirent par entrer, Law soutenant sa mère qui pleurait toujours, Hotaru les suivant en pouffant derrière sa main.

-LAW ! Hurla une petite fusée de sept ans poursuivie par Bepo.

-Oh non, c'est pas le moment, se plaignit l'interpellé. Kokoro descend de là ! T'as plus trois ans !

-Mais euh ! Law ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Mais c'est pas vrai, marmonna Law.

Sa mère sanglotait, enserrant son bras droit contre elle, la tête sur son épaule. Kokoro enlaçait sa jambe gauche, et il avait donné le bras gauche à Hotaru.

-Tu viens Bepo ? L'invita la plus jeune. Grand frère a encore la jambe droite de libre ! Et si papa vient, il pourra toujours se rabattre sur sa tête.

C'est avec difficulté que le pauvre étudiant en médecine réussit à traîner tout le monde au salon, Bepo ayant trouvé drôle d'entourer son ami de ses bras et de se faire ainsi tirer.

-Papa ! L'appela Law d'une voix plaintive.

-Tu es rentré ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oh non, pas toi !

Trop tard, le Dr Lawrence serrait son fils contre lui.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alors, exceptionnellement, un seul chapitre, de par sa longueur. Et puis, ça me sera utile.  
**

**Salizardia-Serpentard, voici une réponse pour l'une de tes reviews ;)**

**Bonne lecture x)**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Longue vie aux mariés !

-Mon bébé s'est marié ! Sanglota une femme aux lourds cheveux châtains.

À ses côtés, un homme aux tempes grisonnantes avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, la tenant contre lui.

Leurs regards étaient rivés sur le couple qui s'embrassait. Un brun élancé, vêtu d'un costume trois-pièces blanc, enlaçait amoureusement une beauté aux cheveux bleus, habillée d'une robe simple, d'un blanc virginal, et d'un large bouquet coloré.

Au-dessus d'eux, une large banderole claquait fièrement au vent. "Law Trafalgar & Hotaru Tree". L'alcool coulait, la petite Kokoro en demoiselle d'honneur courait partout, les feux d'artifices explosaient dans la voûte céleste. C'était un mariage parfait.

-Maman ! Soupira le nouvel époux.

-Me voilà belle-maman, renifla l'interpellée. Et bientôt grand-mère !

Son mari l'embrassa à ce moment-là, ne voulant pas à nouveau essuyer sa crise d'hystérie.

Bepo pleurait, lui aussi, un chapeau étrange dans les mains.

-Bah mon nounours, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Trafalgar junior se retrouva à moitié étouffé par les poils de son ami d'enfance.

-Bepo, tu m'empêches de respirer, là.

Il le lâcha, s'excusant à mi-voix, avant de lui tendre le couvre-chef.

-Oh...

C'était une sorte de haut-de-forme un peu mou et tout doux, blanc à tâches noires.

-Ton chapeau de médecin.

-Merci beaucoup, boule de poil.

Il l'enfonça sur sa tête et se tourna vers sa famille.

-Alors ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire lorsque le rebord couvrit son visage, l'empêchant de voir.

-Mon pauvre chéri, gloussa Hotaru en arrivant auprès de lui pour le relever.

Elle avait abandonné son rêve d'infirmière au profit de l'herboristerie de ses parents où son savoir médical était grandement utile. Law battrait la campagne, faisant ainsi un tour des fermes pour apporter son aide, alors que son père garderait le cabinet pour les besoins du village.

-Je t'aime mon chéri, déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Ce fut Bepo qui rattrapa le bouquet.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je vous avais dit de garder en tête le moment avec la grossesse de Heart, voilà pourquoi ! (Au besoin, c'est le chapitre 9)  
**

**Voilà pourquoi !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Stop ! Que veux-tu ?

-Euh... bégaya Hotaru en clignant des paupières, j'allais préparer le repas.

-Tu ne bouges pas, tu vas te rasseoir, tu continues ton livre, **je** fais la cuisine.

Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de sa femme, Law lui interdisait le moindre effort, même minime.

Évidemment, elle n'avait plus le droit de se tenir dans l'herboristerie -qui pourrait nuire au bébé- et c'était Law qui avait repris la caisse, ainsi que le cabinet, son père battant la campagne le temps de la grossesse.

Ça faisait bien rire Heart qui avait plus ou moins vécu la même chose durant ses deux grossesses.

-Law ?

-Oui mon amour ?

S'ensuivit une onomatopée de douleur, causée par la chute de la râpe à fromage sur sa main.

-Eum... Tu sais, je ne risque ni la vie de notre enfant, ni la mienne, à seulement trois mois...

Bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait l'air stupide ainsi, son mari ne répondit pas, poursuivant l'élaboration du repas.

Hotaru soupira et poursuivit sa lecture.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pour les noms, j'assume : j'ai surtout piqué dans les mangas de ma connaissance (si vus avez du temps à perdre, essayez de les trouver, niarf)  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Taki.

-Yuki.

-Rin.

-Tohru.

-Jamais ma fille ne se nommera ainsi !

-Euh... Sakura ?

-...

-Oublie.

-Hinata.

-Hikaru.

-Isabella.

-Mikako.

-Naru.

-Shinobu.

-Kyoko.

-... Et si c'est un garçon ?

-... Natsu ?

-Nikolaï ?

-Tôshirô.

-Frey.

-Kiba.

-Krilin.

Dehors, les époux Trafalgar s'entre-gardaient en soupirant.

-J'ai peur qu'ils ne se mettent jamais d'accord sur le nom de notre futur petit-enfant.

Sans un mot, sa compagne acquiesça.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bon, je sais que cela fera plaisir à certaines, alors bien du plaisir !  
**

**Hotaru, en japonais, signifie "luciole"  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Law ?

Heart regarda son fils, le cœur déchiré. Il était roulé en boule, les yeux vides et morts. Ses mains s'étaient resserrés sur une petite peluche en forme de luciole.

Elle vint s'asseoir auprès de lui, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

-Elle est morte, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et brisée par les hurlements des heures précédentes.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Alors elle ne dit rien.

Elle voyait encore l'horreur de cette soirée. Law qui entrait en courant dans la maison, demandant à son père de venir. Hotaru avait perdu les eaux. À sept mois.

Après ? Ce ne fut que halètements, hurlements, prières et supplications.

L'enfant ne connut jamais la vie. La mère ne poursuivit jamais la sienne.

Ils étaient morts tous deux.

Le Dr Law Trafalgar était veuf. Et ne fut jamais père.

Un pas lourd fit vibrer le parquet de la chambre. Bepo venait s'occuper de son frère. Heart sortit, alors, laissant ses fils ensemble. Elle referma la porte, un air triste sur le visage.

-Elle est morte, sanglota le brun. Elle est partie.

Bepo souleva le médecin pour le plaquer contre lui, le berçant à moitié.

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit. Le silence n'était troublé que par les pleurs du plus vieux.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre...  
**

**Bonne lecture et merci...! **

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Demanda timidement Kokoro.

La fillette n'en était plus vraiment une, maintenant âgée de douze ans. Vêtue d'habits de deuil, elle parlait à son frère. On venait de mettre en terre sa femme et celle qui avait failli devenir sa fille.

Son visage était fermé, et il ne parlait presque plus.

-Je vais partir. Je reviendrai, peut-être. Quand mon cœur cessera de saigner.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui adressa un sourire lumineux qui la surprit.

-Ou lors de ton mariage, fillette.

Cette dernière piqua un fard époustouflant.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas partir comme ça !

-Bepo vient avec moi, on en a déjà parlé. Je vous laisse vous charger du magasin et de notre maison.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ce recueil, merci de m'avoir suivie et d'avoir commentée, ce fut plaisant bien que court :)  
**

**Alors, non, je n'ai pas casé son fruit du démon, mes excuses, et ce chapitre et plutôt tarte, désolée ^^'  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah.**

* * *

-Capitaine !

-Oui ? Grogna l'interpellé.

-Vous avez déjà été amoureux ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il. Une fois. Et pour toujours.

-Mais...

-Shachi, tais-toi, lui ordonna Penguin en passant. Et viens m'aider.

Grommelant, il s'éloigna en compagnie de son ami, laissant le capitaine Law Trafalgar dans ses pensées mélancoliques.

* * *

**Voracity666**


End file.
